Always Have, Always Will
by flyinghearts
Summary: Gabriella has to walk home in the rain. Troy decides to walk with her. What will happen? Will they admit their feelings for eachother? [Oneshot] Troyella of course!


**yeah heres another oneshot. enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella wrapped her jacket tighter around her shivering body, trying to ignore the fact she was soaked to the bone. She was in the East High parking lot, preparing for the long walk home in the pouring rain. Sighing, she hitched her bag up on her shoulder and began her journey.

Gabriella had taken no more than 5 steps when she felt a warm hand slip into hers. She turned to see a soaked Troy grinning down at her. Ignoring her protests, he drug her down the sidewalk until she gave up, and fell in step beside him.

"What are you doing?! You said your dad was giving you a ride!" She yelled over the patter of the rain. He shrugged and began walking faster.

"I couldn't just let my best friend walk by herself, now could I?" He replied. Gabriella winced at the words "best friend". _That's all you two will ever be. Deal with it, Gabriella. _She silently scolded herself. _You cannot have feelings for your best friend! _She glanced up at Troy, noting how perfect he looked with his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling. _He is SO cute! _She thought excitedly. _Crap. I've fallen for him. Crap, crap, crap._

Troy inwardly patted himself on the back. He had watched her for ten minutes outside the school before actually working up the courage to walk with her. Unlike Gabriella, Troy had come to terms with his feelings a while ago. He had realized it on the faithful day she had invited him to study with her…

_FLASHBACK_

"_So… X is to 75 as 9 is to 33... So first you divide the 9 from the 34 and--" Troy had tuned out Gabriella's incessant talking some time ago, and was now staring at her in awe._

_Her ebony curls were cascading over her shoulders down onto the textbook, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes. She had these big, chocolate eyes that were always sparkling and cheerful, making you smile every time you saw them. She was biting her lip in concentration, and her brow was furrowed as she furiously worked on the problem._

"_Troy? Hello, earth to Troy!" Gabriella waved her hand in front of Troy's face, causing him to blush and rub the back of his neck._

"_Sorry… I kind of zoned out." She snorted in laughter and shook her head before returning to her math problem. _LAME! Zoned out?! What kind of excuse was that? Maybe you should have said 'Sorry… I was too busy staring at you to listen to the problem.' _Troy thought, mentally rolling his eyes. Troy looked down at the page, his eyes briefly scanning the problems. _Boooooring! Hmm maybe I should have a little fun! _His eyes narrowed and a mischievous smile lit up his face._

_Troy suddenly jumped over the textbooks and began to attack Gabriella's sides. She screamed in surprise, and was soon after overcome by a fit of giggles._

"_Troy… Stop… Please…" She laughed hysterically, curling up in a ball, trying to avoid the offending fingers. He stopped and looked down at her. She carefully took her face out of her hands, still giggling slightly, to see if it was safe._

"_Say it." Troy said seriously. She shook her head vigorously, before collapsing into laughter as he began to tickle her stomach. 'Say it, or else!" She shook her head, still laughing, as she clamored to her feet and ran around the room to escape him. He chased after her, and pretty soon chairs and lamps were being knocked over._

_Gabriella suddenly tripped, landing on the bed. Troy tripped over her, landing right over her on the bed. He stared into her soft, chocolate eyes fro a few seconds before realizing his position. He blushed and pushed himself off of her. _Oh god… I like my best friend.

_END FLASHBACK_

Troy smiled at the memory, but was instantly pulled back into reality when he heard someone clear their throat. Gabriella cleared her throat again and giggled.

"You can let go of my hand now…" He blushed, thankful for the rain to cover it up, and let his hand fall back to his side.

Suddenly, Troy got an evil idea. He picked up a shivering Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shouting protests. "Troy Bolton! Put me down… Now!" She cried, hitting her fists against his muscular back. After getting no response from Troy, she finally gave up and let herself be carried the rest of the way home.

Troy frowned when he saw her house. He could tell his time with her was drawing to a close, and he carefully set her down on the porch.

She giggled, slightly unsteady. "Thanks for walking me home, Troy." She smiled. Troy could almost feel the rain letting up the second she smiled. He kissed her cheek, before walking down the path, mentally kicking himself. _Tell her, you idiot!_

Suddenly he turned back, Gabriella's door almost closed. "Wait! Gabriella!" Gabriella stepped back outside looking confused. Troy couldn't stand the urge any longer; he kissed her like his life depended on it. He felt her smiling against the kiss, before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"I forgot to tell you… I love you. Always have, always will."

She silenced him with another kiss.

* * *

**i don't like this one very much. oh well. review! **


End file.
